Electrical data systems that communicate over cables are sensitive to noise and generally limited in terms of distance between components coupled together by such cables. One solution to this problem is the use of fiber optic links between-components.
Fiber optic links are relatively insensitive to noise and allow for great distances between components. However, disadvantages associated with incorporating fiber optic links into existing electrical systems include the need for protocol logic processing or an enable status line.
Thus, fiber optic communication may not be possible in systems in which enable status lines are unavailable without complex protocol-specific fiber optic converters to convert the electrical signals into fiber optic signals. In addition, utilizing either protocol logic processing or an enable status line to implement a fiber optic converter is relatively expensive in terms of labor and equipment.